charmedfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Patricia Halliwell
Patricia "Patty" Halliwell foi uma bruxa, a única filha de Allen e Penelope Halliwell (née Johnson), sendo a mãe das Encantadas. Após se casar com Victor Bennett, Patty teve três filhas - Prudence, Piper e Phoebe Halliwell - e mais tarde começou a ter um caso com seu guardião de luz, Sam Wilder, devido a Victor e sua mãe constantemente discutindo. Eles tinham uma filha bebê, que Penny fez desistir devido a seu medo das pessoas idosas. Não muito tempo depois, Patty foi morto pelo Demônio da Água ao tentar vencê-lo. Como um fantasma, Patty salvou Prue de um afogamento, participou do casamento de Piper, explicou sobre sua quarta filha para Piper e Phoebe, e participou de Wiccanato de Chris Halliwell. Mais tarde, ela participou na Batalha das Regiões Superiores, e, depois, pediu Cole Turner para encontrar Prue, que aparentemente havia desaparecido. Biografia Infância thumb|220px|left|Os pais de Patty: Allen e Penny. Patricia Halliwell nasceu em 05 de Abril, do ano de 1950. Ela é filha de Allen e Penelope Halliwell, um mortal e uma bruxa, respectivamente. Ela cresceu em sua casa ancestral, conhecida como Mansão Halliwell, e tinha uma educação não-mágica, em oposição a ir para a Escola de Magia. No Wiccanato de Patty, Armand, um demônio com que Penny teve um caso, atacou, querendo absorver os espíritos das Matriarcas da Família Warren. Porém, Penny baniu-o para o Plano Astral. Revelado em "Necromancing the Stone". Patty aprendeu a fazer feitiços rapidamente, muito jovem do que o normal. Durante e infância de Patty, é provável que Penny usou seu Livro de Feitiços para mantê-la na linha. No entanto, com a idade de nove, Patty inventou um feitiço de reversão, embora com má gramática, contra as magias de sua mãe. Como revelado em "Cheaper By The Coven". Anos Adolescente Durante sua adolescência, Patty chegou a questionar a sua herança e não tinha certeza da existência ou não queria entrar em seus poderes. Quando ela se apaixonou por um demônio disfarçado como um mortal, Hugh Stenstrom, ela se viu querer desistir de magia totalmente. No entanto, depois que ela e Penny venceram a mãe Hugh, Stella, ela mudou de ideia. Quando Patty entrou em seu poder, durante seus anos adolescentes, ela desenvolveu a potência ativa de Congelamento, permitindo-lhe aparentemente parar o tempo. Também nessa idade, ela e sua amiga, Mandy, cuja casa foi um pouco longe a partir dela, muitas vezes falou sobre os meninos e como Patty pensava a mãe dela era estranho. Ela mudou esta visão após o calvário Stenstrom. Como um adolescente, Patty usou feitiços para seu ganho pessoal várias vezes, mesmo sua mãe dizendo-lhe para não fazer isso várias vezes. Em uma ocasião, ela lançou um feitiço para ajudar uma amiga dela, que começou uma discussão entre ela e Penny, pois ela acreditava que ela deveria ser autorizado a usar magia, nessas circunstâncias. Morte de Allen Em janeiro de 1967, quando Patty tinha dezesseis anos, Allen levou sua filha Patty para dormir na casa de sua irmã Janice, enquanto Penny fazia uma mágica na Mansão. Isso talvez, porque Patty não gostava feiticeiro Nigel tentou matar todas as bruxas e guardiões na Mansão. Consciente disto, Penny evacuou todos eles e, num acesso de fúria, Nigel tentou matá-la. No entanto, Allen pulou no caminho de sua bola de fogo e foi morto, deixando Patty sem seu pai. Primeiros Anos como uma Bruxa thumb|220px|No lugar da Magia na Criação de Uma Criança. Após entrar em seus poderes, Patty foi encaminhada a um Guardião de Luz, que era Sam Wilder. Durante o trabalho entre bruxaria e proteção, eles acabaram desenvolvendo sentimentos um pelo outros Revelado em "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed"., mesmo sendo proibido. Sendo uma bruxa, Patty lutou com vários demônios. Revelado em "That '70s Episode". Ela escreveu uma entrada no Livro das Sombras , sobre Barbas, o Demônio do Medo Como visto em "From Fear to Eternity"., e também a página escrita como No lugar da Magia na Criação de Uma Criança Como revelado e visto em "Reckless Abandon"., que ensinava bruxas a não usar magia nas crianças. Foi baseado presumivelmente sobre sua própria infância, como Penny aparentemente usou feitiços sobre ela como uma criança. Deduzido em "Cheaper by the Coven". Victor Bennett e Nova Familia thumb|220px|left|Victor e Patty durante a década de 1970. Durante a década de 1960, Patty conheceu um empresário chamado Victor Bennett, por quem ela se apaixonou. Mesmo que Penny desaprovasse seu relacionamento, dizendo que estava condenada desde o inicio, Patty não disse a Victor que era uma bruxa. Após namorarem um tempo, eles se casaram. No casamento dela, Patty usava o cabelo levemente ondulado. Mencionado por Patty em "Just Harried". Patricia queria que seu nome ficasse como "Patricia Bennett", mas sua mãe não permitiu que ela usasse esse sobrenome. Revelado por Patty e Penny em "That '70s Episode". Em um dia desconhecido, Patty enfetiçou um anel, e deu a Victor, como proteção para feitiços. Revelado por Victor em "Thank You For Not Morphing". thumb|150px|Patty com Piper no conservatório. No inicio do ano de 1970, Patty engravidou de Victor. Durante sua gravidez, é possivel que ela tenha lutador contra demônios e feiticeiros. Em outubro de 1970, Patricia deu a luz a uma menina, nomeada Prudence Halliwell. Eles viveram na Mansão Halliwell, enquanto Penny saiu em algum lugar bem longe. No entanto, entre 1970 e final de meados de 1973, Patty disse seu marido que sua mãe e ela eram bruxas, e que Prue também seria. Isso colocou uma pressão sobre seu casamento. Então, em meados de 1972, Patty engravidou novamente, e deu a luz em junho de 1973, a uma segunda filha, nomeada Piper Halliwell. Penny e Victor frequentemente disputadvam como achavam que as meninas devem ser criada; Penny querendo que elas fossem criadas como bruxas e Victor querendo que sejam dado uma vida normal. Com várias derrotas de demônios e outros seres do mal, para tentar proteger suas filhas, Patty achou que ela "clinicamente impossivel" engravidar novamente. Viagem ao Futuro thumb|220px|left|Patty tentando congelando Leo e Piper. No começo do ano de 1975, enquanto Patty e Victor estavam tendo relação sexuais com Victor, um homem e uma mulher aparecem no quarto. Imediatamente, Patty tentou congelá-los pensando que eram demônios, mas apenas o homem congelou. A mulher disse a ela e Victor que ela era filha deles, e vinha de um futuro distante, e que o homem era seu marido. thumb|220px|Piper, Leo, Patty e Victor conversando. Piper e Leo revelaram que suas filhas Phoebe e Paige tinham sido mortas em uma enorme batalha, e que eles usaram um anel de cupido para viajar de volta no tempo, para salvá-los. Patty acreditou que o anel não era confiável, e então, ela criou uma teoria, onde elas pudessem recriar o Poder das Três, possuido pelas Encantadas, combinando a magia do Futuro Piper, ela e sua mãe. thumb|220px|left| Com o Poder das Três, seria então, um feitiço para tirar o futuro-Piper e Leo, exatamente onde quisessem. Mas em vez de dirigir todo o caminho até a casa de Penny, ela perguntou se o anel poderia levar ela e então, deixou Victor para trás. thumb|220px|Piper, Leo e Patty no futuro. No entanto, o futuro Piper não era suficientemente específico, quando ela pediu para ir ao "Grams" e os três acabaram no futuro, onde Leo e ela eram avós. Depois, ele chegam com sucesso a Penny; ela, porém, desmaia ao ver sua filha Patty, pois esta já estava morta naquele momento, um fato que causou a Patty, medo e angustia. thumb|left|220px|Três gerações Warren com o Poder de Três. Os quatro então chegaram à batalha final, onde usou o feitiço para renunciar para remover o Vazio do futuro, Phoebe, Paige, Billie e Christy Jenkins e o outro futuro Piper. Leo foi, então, levado por um anjo fêmea do Destino, como a batalha final não oconteceu. Então, o futuro-netos de Patty, Wyatt e Chris, chegaram dizendo que os poderes de Wyatt haviam sido roubados, devido às mudanças que elas fizeram. Patty, então, foi com Chris e Wyatt para o apartamento do futuro com Victor, para que ela pudesse ver seu marido e seus netos e poderiam verificar em seus passados mesmos. Ela foi, e ficou surpresa quando Victor contou que eles se divorciaram, e que ela, aparentemente, deixou pelo Sam. Independentemente disso, eles se encontraram e se divertiram cuidan um pouco de Chris e Wyatt, embora ela estava profundamente triste quando ele disse a ela que Prue tinha sido morto por Shax vários anos antes. thumb|220px|Patty segurando Chris ao lado de Victor com Wyatt. Quando eles voltaram para a mansão Halliwell, Patty e Penny foram levadas de volta para seus próprios tempos por Coop, embora ele tenha apagado as memórias delas antes que fosse tomadas Como visto em "Forever Charmed". Portanto, Patty não tinha conhecimento de conceber Phoebe, e passou a acreditar que era impossível para ela engravidar. Dito por Patty em "That '70s Episode". Separação Terceira Filha e Retorno de Victor Caso com Sam e Divórcio Morte Ajudar Suas Filhas Salvar Prue Casamento de Piper Conhecendo Paige Salvando Piper Wiccanato de Chris Batalha das Regiões Superiores Traços Aparência Personalidade Poderes e Habilidades thumb|250px *'Congelamento':Patty, como descendente de Melinda Warren, herdou o poder de congelar as moléculas. Essa foi sua única potência ativa, que foi canalizada através de suas mãos, podendo asim, abrandar as moléculas ao ponto de quase parar. Este poder, foi possuido por sua avó, P. Baxter, e foi transmitido a sua filha, Piper. Poderes Básicos de Bruxa thumb|250px|Patty e Penny fazendo um feitiço. *'Feitiços':Como uma bruxa mágica, Patty possuía o poder de escrever e lançar feitiços. Ela tinha habilidade especial neste domínio, como ela foi capaz de criar feitiços para combater sua mãe com a idade de apenas nove anos de idade, embora a gramática foi bastante incorreto. *'Fazer poções':Outro poder básico que Patty possuía era a capacidade de fazer poções. Não se sabe o que ela fez poções, embora seja provável que seja poções de vencer estava entre eles, e se tivesse a habilidade que sua mãe tinha então era uma fabricante de poção muito boa. *'Vidência':Desconhece se Patty fez vidência, apesar de ser bem provável que ela tenha essa capacidade. Poderes como Fantasma thumb|250px|Método de teletransporte de Patty. * Teletransporte de Luz Branca: Como um fantasma, Patty possuía o poder de se teletransportar através de luzes brancas. Este poder, bem como orbitar, cercavam em um turbilhão de luzes brancas, até que ela desaparacesse e aparecesse em outro lugar. Parece que para cada fantasma de uma bruxa é concedido esse poder sobre a morte, possivelmente pelos Conselho dos Anciãos. * Projeção: Patty usado algum tipo de projeção para escrever uma mensagem para Prue na página Barbas do Livro das Sombras do Plano Ancestral, e mais tarde uma nota abaixo de uma foto dela e Piper em um livro do bebê. Poderes Temporários *'Premonição':Quando Patty ficou grávida de sua terceira filha, Phoebe Halliwell, ela receber o poder de ter visões. Foram ditas, apenas duas visões, apesar de poder ter sido vistas mais que uma. Ela viu as suas filhas no futuro, abraçando sua filha Prue, dentro da Mansão. E ela também viu no dia do nascimento de Phoebe, o dia do casamento de Piper, de ela e suas filhas se abraçando. Relacionamentos Familia Mãe Prue Halliwell thumb|225px|Prue em um recital.|left Prue foi a primeira filha de Patty. Devido a isso, elas cresceram muito próximas e Patty sempre esteve muito orgulhosa dela. Quando Victor foi embora, Patty sempre dava um beijo de boa noite em Prue quando chegava do Buddy à noite, e tinha cheiro de hambúrgueres. Em um recital, ela foi incapaz de tirar fotos dela pois Prue estava ocupada prendendo a respiração. thumb|225px|Prue gritando por Patty. Quando Patty faleceu, Prue foi a mais afetada, pois as últimas palavras ditas por ela foram "eu te amo", impedindo-a de pronunciar estas palavras a alguma pessoa, inclusive suas irmãs e sua avó. Além disso, Prue não conseguia fazer aulas de natação. Ela garantiu que protegeria Piper e Phoebe e fazeria sua mãe orgulhosa dela, embora teve sacrifícios que a obrigaram a ter desejos internos, já que tinha de ter a imagem de irmã responsável que tinha que cuidar de suas filhas. A morte de Patty deixou-a com raiva, e não gostava que se fizesse comparações sobre as duas. thumb|225px|left|Patty aparecendo para Prue. Quando as irmãs tiveram que enfrentar Barbas, o Demônio do Medo, ele usou o medo de afogamento de Prue, mas Patty apareceu como um fantasma para tirar o medo dela, permitindo que ele voltasse ao purgatório. Ela superou seu medo de dizer às pessoas que ela amava, que ela o tinha desde a morte de sua mãe. Em seguida, utilizando alguma forma de projeção, acrescentou uma pequena nota para o fundo da página Barbas, enquanto Prue lia. Tempo depois, Prue quis ir contra o Demônio da Água no Lago Skylark. A fim de descobrir como vencê-lo, ela perguntou pediu que Phoebe tivesse uma premonição para ver como Patty tentou destruí-lo. Phoebe disse que não era justo ela assistir sua mãe morrer, já que Prue nem admitia as semelhanças entre as duas, mas Prue simplesmente concordou que não era justo, e teve que enfrentar o demônio mesmo assim. thumb|225px|Patty e Prue se abraçando no casamento de Piper; 1 ano mais tarde, no casamento de Piper com Leo, o Conselho deu a Patty um dia como um ser vivo para assistir a cerimônia da filha. Ela apareceu no quarto para as meninas, e disse a Prue que estava muito orgulhosa de tudo o que Prue fizera um dia pelas suas irmãs mais novas, e que acreditava ser injusto ter pedido tanto coisa para protegê-las. Depois que Prue morreu, Patty e Penny ajudou-a à adaptar-se "viva" no Plano Ancestral longe de suas irmãs, e tinha que ajudá-la através desse momento emocional. Patty enviou Cole para encontrar Prue depois ela possuía bruxa de Charon. Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Paige Matthews Vida Romântica Victor Bennett thumb|250px|Patty e Victor. Patty teve poucos casos românticos, porém duradouros. Inicialmente, ela teve um caso de Victor Bennett. Eles se apaixoram loucamente um pelo outros, e decidiram se casar, apesar de Penny ter priobido Patty de mudar seu sobrenome para "Bennett". Após o casamento, Patty engravidou de Prudence Halliwell, e mais tarde, ela engravidou novamente, nomeando o bebê de Piper Halliwell. Embora o casal era extremamente felizes juntos, Victor deixou uma mensagem para ela e suas duas filhas após aprendizagem de magia. Patty teve que se virar sozinha, e começou a trabalhar como garçonete. Ela, então, descobriu que estava gravida, e talvez por isso, Victor voltou antes ou depois do nascimento do bebê, chamado de Phoebe Halliwell. Samuel Wilder thumb|250px|left|Cartas de amor de Patty para Sam. Durante a separação entre Patty e Victor, Patty teve um leve caso com seu Guardião de Luz, chamado Sam Wilder. Como Victor tinha uma rixa enorme com Sam, e também com Guardioes em geral, ele pediu divórcio. Após o divórcio, Patty teve um caso mais forte com Sam, chegando ao ponto de se apaixonarem, e então, Paty engravidar novamente. Temendo repercussões se seu relacionamento fosse descoberto pelos Anciãos, Sam e Patty teve sua filha recém-nascida a uma igreja e deu-lhe para uma freira. Pediram apenas que seu nome começasse com a letra "P" como o resto dos membros da família Halliwell. Ela então, foi nomeada como Paige Matthews. Notas Aparições *'1ª Temporada' **''Thank You For Not Morphing'' **''From Fear to Eternity'' **''That '70s Episode'' *'2ª Temporada' **''P3 H2O'' *'3ª Temporada' **''Just Harried'' **''Pre-Witched'' *'Pre-Witched' **''Charmed Again, Part 1'' **''Charmed Again, Part 2'' *'5ª Temporada' **''A Witch's Tail, Part 2'' *'7ª Temporada' **''Cheaper by the Coven'' *'8ª Temporada' **''Forever Charmed'' Notas e Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas de Alto Nivel Categoria:Fantasmas Categoria:Falecidos